Nightwing
Nightwing is a superhero published by DC Comics. First appearing in Superman #158 (January 1963) as an identity used by Superman whilst trapped in the bottled city of Kandor, it was adopted by a former Robin after he left Batman to fight crime on his own. The character has become one of DC's most famous characters and a core member of the Teen Titans. Nightwing has been available in the Superheroes Unlimited mod since version 1.4. Previously available via crafting, his suit can be accessed though the Suit Assembly Unit and worn by the player, giving them access to his abilities, weapons and equipment. Backstory Though the most famous person to use the mantle of Nightwing is Richard "Dick" Grayson, the actual identity has been closely associated with Superman's home planet Krypton. In the Silver Age, Superman created the identity when trapped in the bottled city of Kandor after accidently been shrunk with Jimmy Olsen. Deciding to become superheroes in the city whilst they figured out a way to resize themselves, Superman, inspired by Batman, took on the name Nightwing whilst Jimmy used the alias of Flamebird. After managing to unshrink themselves, they recounted their stories to the superhero community and people at the Daily Planet. In the Post-Crisis storylines, Nightwing was a legend from Krypton that Jor-El had told a young Superman about. According to him, this Nightwing was a Kryptonian nobleman who had been cast out by his family for wanting to get involved with crime fighting. These stories may have been some inspiration for Clark Kent to become the Man of Steel in the first place. After leaving the role of Robin when he outgrew it, Grayson decided to use the Nightwing identity as his new superhero alias, creating a new costume and modifying some of his old Bat-Gadgets to fit it. With Superman's permission, he took on the identity whilst he and the Teen Titans were under attack by the superhuman assassin Deathstroke. Following this adventure, Dick became the leader of the team and settled down in Blüdhaven, a crime ridden city near Gotham. Other characters have also taken on the identity as Nightwing, notably Jason Todd during the Battle for the Cowl storyline, Cheyenne Freemont, a fashion designer and a friend of Grayson, and Christopher Kent, the biological son of General Zod and adopted son of Superman. In the Mod Superheroes Unlimited Nightwing has been available in the Superheroes Unlimited since Version 1.4. 4.0 - 4.3.12 In versions 4.0 to 4.3.12, Nightwing's suit can be crafted in the Hero Maker. Wearing it gives the player Speed 2 (whilst sprinting), Strength 2, Acrobatics 2 and Stealth. He can also glide (Suit Ability 2 Key), activate night-vision (Suit Ability 4 Key), double jump, use Bat-Gadgets and an anti-cloaking device (Suit Ability 9 Key). Nightwing can also equip his Escrima Sticks (Weapon Equip Key), which he can use in combat, and fire sleeping darts from his wrist (Suit Ability 1 Key, must be in inventory). He is also immune to fall damage. Crafting To craft Nightwing's costume in the Superheroes Unlimited versions 4.0 - 4.3.12, you will need: *13 Black Cloth *9 Sapphires *2 White Cloth Nightwing Mask Recipe.png|Nightwing's Mask Recipe Nightwing Chestpiece Recipe.png|Nightwing's Chestpiece Recipe Nightwing Leggings Recipe.png|Nightwing's Leggings Recipe Nightwing Boots Recipe.png|Nightwing's Boots Recipe 5.0 In the abandoned version 5.0, Nightwing can be unlocked through the Superdex, provided the player has crafted the Dick Grayson Robin suit and have 30 Sapphires in their inventory. Wearing his suit will grant the player a health boost of four, attack damage 8, speed 4 (whilst sprinting), acrobatics 7 and the ability to negate fall damage. He can also use quick-use gadgets (Suit Ability 1 Key to use and Suit Ability 5 Key to toggle), can access other Bat-Gadgets and equip his Escrima Sticks (Weapon Equip Key). Nightwing can also activate night-vision goggles (Suit Ability 4 Key) and will, in the final update, be able to go into Combat mode. His DC Animate Universe suit can also glide (Suit Ability 2 Key). Legends Nightwing is also available in version 6.0, now part of the Legends Mod. Available via the Suit Assembly Unit, his costume costs 17,750 tokens. Whilst wearing it, the player will be granted Health 20, Strength 7, Speed 4 whilst sprinting and Acrobatics 5. Nightwing will also have Fortitude 2, Mental Defence 1 and stealth capabilities. He can also use Bat-Gadgets, including his specialized Wing-Dings. Nightwing can use quick-use gadgets (Ability 1 Key to use, Ability 5 Key to change), access his Utility Belt (Ability 2 Key) and enter Combat mode (Ability 3 Key). The player will also be able to use Night-Vision technology (Ability 4 Key), equip his Escrima Sticks (Equip Key) and use Detective Mode (Utility Key). In addition, Nightwing's special ability will be his "Electric Bird", which will electrify his Escrima Sticks and increase his attack damage (Special Key). Alternative Costumes The following are alternative costumes available for Nightwing in specified versions of the mod. * DC Rebirth Suit (6.0) * Superheroes Minecraft Universe Suit (6.0) * New 52 Suit (5.0 - present) Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:DC Category:Teen Titans Category:Justice League Category:Outsiders Category:Titans Category:Batman